Amor prohibido
by Karina Son
Summary: Es mi sobrina, es la hija de mi hermano mayor pero aún así no puedo evitar amarla, deserla como solo un hombre desearia a una mujer, no me importa nada yo solo la quiero conmigo.Goten & Pan.Read&Review.


La deseas como solo un hombre desearía a una mujer.

Ella es pecado para ti, ella es tu perdición, pero no puedes evitarlo

Esta es prohibida

Pero eso no te importa, no te detiene.

Te beso, te toco pero no ciento remordimiento, no ciento culpa, por amarte, por desearte como lo hago, como cada noche estas en mi cama, como cada noche te hago mía solo mía, no tienes una idea de cuánto me gusta sentir el calor de tu cuerpo, de tus labios, admito que eres mi perdición.

Me odio me siento la persona más miserable de este mundo, por no poder termina con esto que ambos empezamos, trato de olvidarte pero no puedo, no hay mujer que me haga sentir lo que me haces sentir tú ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? Es lo que me pregunto cada vez que te veo descansar en mi pecho, hacer el amor contigo es algo enfermizo, retorcido, sucio, repugnante. ¿Cómo puedo hacer el amor contigo? Tú eres mi sobrina, la hija de mi hermano mayor, a la que vi crecer desde la cuna. Soy despreciable lo sé pero no puedo dejar te, no puedo porque la verdad la no puedo ni quiero hacerlo.

¡Oh dios! Ya no puedo parar esto es enfermizo, es sucio pero no puedo detenerme, mi cuerpo te reclama, mis labios te llaman, si no estás conmigo moriré de eso estoy seguro, esto es como un circulo vicioso del cual no podemos salir, nuestras noches de pasión de deseo son cada vez mas continuas más repugnantes que la anterior. Tus ojos oscuros como la noche se abren, me miran, te miro y sonrió, mis brazos te rodean, porque de esa manera me aseguro que sigues a mi lado, que no te has ido, cada noche tengo esa misma pesadilla, sueño que te vas que me dejas y de solo pensar que te marchas de mi lado ciento rabia siento odio, desesperación. Tú te has vuelto mi vicio, mi debilidad.

-Te amo-me dices como cada noche, yo sonrió, te beso, te pego mas a mí.

-Yo también te amo-respondo después de abandonar tus dulces labios aún que juro que hago un gran esfuerzo para hacerlo, porque tus labios son mi droga, eres adictiva, eres imposible de ignorar.

-Goten…..debó irme-dijo con tristeza, intentó incorporarse en la cama pero no la deje, no se lo permití, no soporto tenerla lejos de mí, siento un dolor infinito cada vez que está ausente.

-Mi amor, debó irme lo sabes, mis padres se preocuparan-no me importa nada solo quería conservarla a mí lado pero sé y entiendo que es imposible, ¡como quisiera amarla como se merece! Pero no puedo yo soy su tío, ella es mi sobrina la misma que hago mi mujer todas las noches, estoy loco, estoy enfermo pero estoy así por ella solo por ella, se volvió una tentación imposible de ignorar.

-No te vayas-le suplico con desesperación ella me besa pero para mí eso no es suficiente porque la quiero a mi lado a toda hora a cada mes, a cada momento de mi vida.

Sé y tengo que admitir con pesar que he llegado a enamorarme de mi sobrina, pero soy realista y sé que jamás podre gritarle al mundo entero que es la mujer que amo y con la que quiero estar, tengo que callar mis sentimientos, tengo que fingir, tengo que conformarme con poseer su cuerpo cada noche.

Ella es prohibida, es mi sobrina, pero es mi deseo, es mí pecado y ya no puedo evitar amarla, soy un cobarde, un miserable por darle esta vida donde tenemos que vivir a la sombra pero no estoy arrepentido de nada de lo que paso y pasa entre los dos por que el deseo pudo más que la razón en mí.

La beso lo hago con pasión, mi lengua y la suya se unen en una danza salvaje, me abraza y sin poder controlarme voy bajando lentamente por su cuello, dejando infinitos besos, no puedo evitar notar que tiene marcas rojas en el, cada vez me cuesta más controlarme, cada vez la necesito más.

La escucho gritar, la estoy penetrando con rudeza como a mí me gusta, quería ensuciarla, quería que ella me ensuciara, clava sus uña en mí espalda, siento como mi propia sangre corre, es cómo un fuego que me quema pero no me importa lo único que me entereza es ella y solo ella, la amo, la deseo y la quiero conmigo al precio que sea, ella es mía y no la voy a perder

Si esto fue un juego cruel del destino no me importa, lo único que me entereza es tenerla a mi lado, está prohibida poco y nada me importa, ella es para mí y yo soy para ella así lo quiso la vida y así será

Ven toma mi mano

Vamos juntos hacia la oscuridad.

Vamos juntos al infierno que merecemos.

Por amarnos, por tocarnos, por desearnos

**Nota de autora:**

hola aquí estoy de vuelta con este one-shot de Goten y Pan XD me gusta esta pareja me llama mucho la atención ¿Qué les pareció este one-shot?.Comente hasta la próxima: D


End file.
